


Batman sucht Robin

by Mobamereus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Deutsch | German, Flirting, Kontaktanzeigen, M/M, Pierreus, Porn, ein bisschen Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman sucht Robin. Drei Wörter, die ihm ins Auge gestochen waren, als er durch sein Lieblings-Fußallmagazin geblättert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er die Seite mit den Kontaktanzeigen nur kurz überfliegen wollen.</p><p>oder:</p><p>Wie eine außergewöhnliche Kontaktanzeige Marcos Leben veränderte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman sucht Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöle :)
> 
> Das ist zwar die erste Story, die ich hier hochlade, aber bei weitem nicht die erste, die ich geschrieben habe. Es wird vermutlich noch vieles folgen was Pierreus, mein absolutes OT3 und all things Marco Reus betrifft. Möglicherweise (ganz sicher) auch abstecher in andere Pairings. Immer, wenn ich zu irgendwas, was ich lesen wollte nichts gefunden habe, dachte ich mir: Musste halt wieder selber ran! ;D 
> 
> Ich wünsche an dieser Stelle viel Spaß mit einer meiner Lieblingsstories von mir

Batman sucht Robin – Eine Pierreus-Story.

 

 _Batman sucht Robin._ Drei Wörter, die ihm ins Auge gestochen waren, als er durch sein Lieblings-Fußallmagazin geblättert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er die Seite mit den Kontaktanzeigen nur kurz überfliegen wollen. Er war noch nie wirklich der Beziehungsmensch gewesen und vor allem glaubte er nicht an die Effektivität irgendwelcher dubioser Kontaktanzeigen. Aber das. _Das_ war eine Anspielung auf seine Lieblingscomics, Lieblingsfilme, Lieblingsserie, Lieblingsalles. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel an seiner Wand. _Batman_ -Kappe auf blonden, natürlich perfekt gestylten Haaren. _Batman sucht Robin_. Es konnte keine Kontaktanzeige für eine stinknormale Beziehung sein. _Batman sucht Robin_ schrie förmlich nach jemanden, der seinen _Partner in Crime_ , seinen _Seelenverwandten_ suchte. Er starrte noch immer auf die drei Wörter, hatte noch nicht weitergelesen und wusste auch nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte. Vielleicht dachte da jemand nicht so tiefgründig wie er. Vielleicht würde er einfach mal wieder auf die Nase fallen damit. Aber neugierig war er jetzt schon. Was für eine Person würde so eine Kontaktanzeige in einem Fußballmagazin aufgeben? Klar, jemand der Fußball mochte. Aber Marco versuchte sich die Person noch weiter vorzustellen. Wahrscheinlich ein totaler Hipster, für den nur die Comics zählten, mit Kappe und viel zu großer Brille. Ein junger Bursche, braune Haare vielleicht. Und hoffentlich grüne Augen. Marco stand auf grüne Augen. Sicherlich war es jemand der zumindest bi war, sonst stünde da ja nicht _Batman sucht Robin_ , sondern _Batman sucht Catwoman_. Marco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er es riskieren? Er _musste_ ja nicht auf die Anzeige antworten, konnte sie ja erst einmal zu Ende lesen. So wie das normale Menschen halt taten. Vielleicht stellte er währenddessen direkt fest, dass er sich gar nicht solche Gedanken hätte machen müssen.  
  
_Batman sucht Robin  
Abenteurer sucht nach passender Ergänzung für lange Nächte in der Batcave und Spritztouren durch DO im Batmobil._ _Hit me up, wenn du genauso verrückt bist wie ich ;) ;) Zuschriften unter peA17  
  
_ Verdammt. _Verdammt._ Wenn die langen Nächte nicht auf gewisse Aktivitäten schließen ließen... und ein Batmobil? Marco strich sofort das Bild des Hipsters aus seinen Gedanken und hoffte inständig, dass ein geiler Sportwagen gemeint war. Marco liebte Sportwagen. Und verrückt war er ja auch irgendwie, mit seinen immer zur Perfektion gestylten Haaren, seinem Kleidungsstil, die Partys, die er besuchte... Er mochte Abenteuer. Er starrte die fünfstellige Kombination aus Zahlen und Buchstaben an, die er angeben musste, damit das Magazin seine Nachricht weiterleitete. Marco leckte sich über die Lippen. Er seufzte und ehe er sich versah, hatte er eine kurze E-Mail fertig gemacht.  
  
_Von:_ [ _woody@gmail.de_ ](mailto:woody@gmail.de)  
_An: chiffre@fussballvonmorgen.de  
Betreff: Chiffre-Nr. peA17  
  
Hey Batman,  
  
Spritztouren und abenteuerliche Nächte sind nur für  große Jungs, und dass du einer bist musst du mir erst mal beweisen. Samstag, 23:00 Uhr, iRoom. Don't be late. Ich trag 'ne Batman-Kappe.  
  
Dein Robin  
  
_Marco schaute stolz auf seine E-Mail, hoffte inständig, dass Batman zweideutige Anspielungen verstand und klickte, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, auf „Senden“.  
  
~~~~~  
  
„DU HAST WAS?!“, entfuhr es einem völlig entgeisterten Marcel ein paar Stunden später bei ihrem alltäglichen FIFA-Abend.  
„Na, ich hab 'ne Nachricht hingeschickt. Hörte sich halt spannend an“ Marco zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte seine Aufregung durch Gleichgültigkeit zu verbergen, als wäre es keine große Sache, dass er einem völlig Unbekannten über eine Fußballzeitschrift zweideutige Nachrichten zukommen ließ. Batman hatte immerhin angefangen. Marcel hingegen fand es offenbar gar nicht so egal, dass sein bester Freund sich auf irgendwelche Abenteuer mit Fremden einließ, die auf Masken standen, zweideutige Kontaktanzeigen schrieben und genauso gut irgendwelche Perverse sein konnten.  
„Oh Gott“, murmelte er und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Und was, wenn das schief geht?“  
„Nee, du und Robin, ihr seid doch auch da. Was soll da schon schief gehen?“, sagte Marco und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.  
Marcel nickte nur wage und von da an verlief der Abend wie immer. Marco zog mit Borussia Dortmund Marcels „Blancos“ von Real Madrid ab. Zwei mal. Im eigenen Stadion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Am Samstag Nachmittag hatte sich auch Marcel wieder eingekriegt und die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass Marco _wirklich_ durch und durch bescheuert war. Immerhin waren er und Robin ebenfalls im iRoom, um auf ihren besten Freund aufzupassen, falls irgendwas schief gehen sollte.  
Marco hatte am Tag zuvor tatsächlich noch eine Antwort auf seine Nachricht bekommen und das Grinsen war seither nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.  
  
_Von:_ _batmanmeyang@google.fr_  
_An:_ _woody@gmail.de  
_ _Betreff: Höhlenforschung  
  
Lieber Robin,  
  
ich werde da sein und hoffe, dass wir ausgiebigste Höhlenforschung betreiben können. Und keine Sorge: Du wirst mich schon erkennen.  
Voller Vorfreude  
  
Dein Batman  
  
PS: Man sollte nur gut vorbereitet in die Batcave vordringen._  
  
Höhlenforschung hörte sich perfekt an für Marco und wenn dieser Batman tatsächlich so verrückt war, wie er schrieb, dann würde Marco ihn ganz, ganz sicher erkennen, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste wie.  
An besagtem Samstagabend fing es dann an: Marco duschte in seinem Lieblingsluxusduschbad, immerhin wollte er gut riechen. Die Haare wusch er direkt zwei Mal, in der Hoffnung, dass sie trotz Gel noch irgendwie fluffig waren hinterher.  Aber nicht so fluffig wie die von Piszczu letztens, er wollte immerhin kein Vogelnest auf dem Kopf haben.  
Dann stand er in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und drehte sich so lange um die eigene Achse, bis ihm schon fast schwindelig wurde. Etwas zum Anziehen hatte er dadurch trotzdem nicht gefunden. Nachdem er anderthalb Stunden lang jedes T-Shirt mit jeder Hose mit jedem Paar Schuhe kombiniert hatte (denn das einzige, das fix war, war ja die Kappe!), blickte er in seinen Ganzkörperspiegel und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Blöder Tick. Eigentlich fand er sich ganz hübsch, mit dem weißen T-Shirt mit dem „Ich seh' nix“-Äffchen drauf, das schon sehr eng anlag und seine Muskeln genau an den richtigen Stellen betonte. Dass er die schwarze Röhrenjeans irgendwann noch mal irgendwie ausziehen konnte, glaubte er fast selber nicht mehr, obwohl das für seine Sache ja eigentlich hinderlich war. Aber sie betonte so schön seine Beine und ganz besonders seinen Hintern. Marco hatte einen sehr begehrenswerten Körper und war sich nicht zu schade, den auch richtig in Szene zu setzen. Marcel würde ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen, aber was soll's. Er zog noch eine Weste darüber, bevor er sich in Kleinstarbeit seiner Frisur widmete und die Haare wirklich bis zur Perfektion stylte. Jede einzelne Strähne musste sitzen, aber es musste trotzdem fluffig aussehen. Und trotz Kappe halten. Gar nicht so einfach, befand Marco, als er nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde ganz vorsichtig besagte Kappe auf seinem Kopf platzierte. Er warf noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, nickte und ausgerechnet dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja auch den weißen Pulli mit dem V-Ausschnitt hätte anziehen und ganz légère die Ärmel hätte hochrollen können...  
  
„MARCEEHEEEEL!!!!“, rief er bei dem Gedanken panisch und schnelle und laute Schritte auf seiner Treppe ließen ihn wissen, dass Marcel wie von einer Tarantel gestochen herbeigerannt kam, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
„Bin da! Was ist los? Hast du dir was getan? Schon wieder irgendwo stecken geblieben?“, fragte sein bester Freund komplett aus der Puste und starrte Marco verwirrt an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und warf Marcel einen verzweifelten Blick zu.  
„Ist das ok so?“, fragte der Blonde etwas unsicher und weitete die Augen, als Marcel ihn von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Spinnst du?! Deshalb brüllst du so? Ich dachte es sei sonst was passiert!“, regte Marcel sich auf und Marco senkte leicht grinsend den Blick.  
„Du siehst super aus, zeigst alles was du hast. Das wolltest du doch?“, stellte Marcel fest und sein bester Freund nickte.  
„Ja, aber.... ich könnte doch den Pulli anziehen“, sagte Marco und zeigte auf seinen Lieblingspulli „und die Ärmel hochrollen?“  
„Boah, MARCO!“, rief Marcel entnervt. „Du siehst klasse aus, außerdem hast du deine Haare schon gemacht. Komm jetzt endlich!“ und damit zog er seinen besten Freund aus dem Schlafzimmer, die Treppe runter und aus dem Haus.  
  
Als die beiden endlich am iRoom ankamen, spürten sie draußen schon die tiefen Bässe der Musik. Es hatte sich bereits eine relativ lange Schlange vorm Eingang gebildet und auch ein paar ihrer Freunde waren schon da, die prompt von Marco mit Handschlag begrüßt wurden.  
„Hey, Nuri! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!“, begrüßte Marco seinen Lieblings-Deutsch-Türken freudig und ließ sich von ihm erzählen, wie das Auslandssemester in seinem Herkunftsland verlaufen war. Das Gespräch währte nicht lange, denn laute und tiefe Motorengeräusche hallten durch die Nacht und alle umstehenden drehten sich um, um nach der Quelle zu suchen. Wenige Sekunden später kam ein goldener Lamborghini mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vorm Club zum Stehen. Marcos Augen weiteten sich und er blickte zu Marcel und Robin, die genauso überrascht aussahen wie er selbst. _Du wirst mich schon erkennen._ Holy Shit. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. _23.00 Uhr im iRoom._ Das konnte nicht...  
Aus dem Wagen stieg ein junger Kerl, geschätzt Mitte zwanzig und mit einem Lächeln, dass die Nacht erstrahlen ließ. Seine dunkle Haut stand in starkem Kontrast zum Auto und seinen fast ausschließlich weißen Klamotten. Unter einem grau-weiß karierten Hut konnte Marco schwarze Haare erkennen, die zu etwas ähnlichem wie einem Iro geschnitten waren. Er lächelte. Wenn das sein Batman war, dann war er glücklich sich auf das Abenteuer eingelassen zu haben. Der Kerl strahlte pure Energie und Lebensfreude aus, sein Lächeln war ansteckend und er schien genauso verrückt zu sein, wie er behauptet hatte.  
Batman ließ seine dunklen, braunen Augen über die Menge vorm Club schweifen, bis sein Blick erst auf Marcos Batman-Kappe und dann auf Marco selber fiel. Er musterte den Blonden von oben bis und unten und nickte dann scheinbar zufrieden. Er nahm Marcos Grinsen voller Stolz zur Kenntnis und ging mit zielstrebigen Schritten auf den Blonden zu, dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Marco ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen, bis sie sich genau gegenüber standen, Batman ein wenig größer als sein zukünftiger Gehilfe.  
„Hab' ich zu viel versprochen?“, fragte Batman mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem relativ starken französischen Akzent. Marco lief es wohlig den Rücken runter. _Diese Stimme._ Er blickte noch mal auffällig zum Auto, musterte dann seinen Gegenüber noch einmal von den strassbesetzten Schuhen bis zum Hut, den definitiv nicht jeder tragen konnte, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht“, lachte er und Batman stimmte mit ein. Marco war sich sicher, dass es nichts vergleichbar schönes gab.  
„Ich bin übrigens Pierre-Emerick. Pierre oder Auba reicht aber vollkommen“, sagte der Größere und streckte Marco die Hand hin. Marco lachte leise und anstatt die Hand zu schütteln, griff er danach und zog Pierre direkt in eine Umarmung.  
„Ich bin Marco“ Pierre erwiderte die Umarmung und Marco lächelte. Er fühlte sich wohl in dessen Armen und auf einmal hoffte er, dass es mehr als ein One Night Stand wurde.  
„Ey! Ihr Turteltauben! Es geht rein!“, brüllte Kev auf einmal und Marco und Auba guckten sich an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckten und Marcos Freunden in den Club folgten.  
Die Musik dröhnte laut und überall tanzten schon Leute, Getränke in der Hand. Körperkontakt blieb nicht aus und Auba ging ganz dicht hinter Marco, als dieser den Weg in eine kleinere Sitzecke bahnte. Marco spürte den Körper des Größeren hinter sich, wie er gelegentlich gegen seine Rückseite streifte, seine Hüfte ab und an gegen Marcos Hintern presste. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit saßen sie endlich auf der Ledersitzbank.  
  
„Also, Marco“, fing Auba an, nachdem sie ihre Drinks geordert hatten. „Wie alt bist du?“  
Marco lachte. Es war eine so klischeehafte erste Frage, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als laut loszulachen. Das entsprach einfach so gar nicht dem Bild, dass er sich in den ersten paar Minuten von seinem Batman gemacht hatte. Es war fast schon absurd.  
„26“, antwortete der Blonde schließlich und noch immer zierte ein schiefes Grinsen sein Gesicht. „Fandest du das nicht ein bisschen zu klischeehaft?“  
„Doch, schon“, lachte Auba „Ich bin übrigens auch 26. Falls du das zufällig auch wissen wolltest.“  
„Zufällig schon“, antwortete Marco, noch immer grinsend. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, hatte Auba sich schon jetzt in dieses Grinsen verliebt.  
Gerade in dem Moment, als ihre Getränke kamen, setzten sich auch nach und nach Marcos Freunde zu ihnen. Sie machten ein bisschen Smalltalk um sich besser kennenzulernen und Marcel und Robin beobachteten ganz genau, wie Auba mit ihrem besten Freund umging. Glücklicherweise schienen Marco und Pierre von Anfang an auf einer Wellenlänge zu sein und es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge. Nach dem dritten Cocktail und viele peinliche Storys über Marco später, befreite Auba den unglücklichen Blondschopf aus seiner Misere und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
  
Sie bewegten sich zu den rhythmischen Klängen der R'n'B-Songs, ihre Körper eng aneinander gepresst im Halbdunkeln des Clubs, wo die Menschen um sie herum nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen waren und für sie vollkommen irrelevant wurden. Marco kam nicht umher zu bemerken, dass sie gut zu einander passten, wie ihre Körper sich aneinander schmiegten und praktisch zu einem verschmolzen, als hätte es nie etwas anderes für sie gegeben.  
Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Aubas warmen Händen auf seinen Hüften. Der Gabuner schien den Blonden zu erden in dem Gewirr aus Körpern, Farben, Bässen. Auba senkte den Kopf, legte seine vollen Lippen auf Marcos Hals und küsste eine federleichte Spur über die weiche Haut, bis er zwischen Hals und Schulter angekommen war. Marco hatte den Kopf zurück gelehnt, auf Aubas Schulter, und unterdrückte ein Keuchen. An seinem Hintern spürte er Pierres Erektion und er drückte sich ihm entgegen, ließ die Hüften provokativ kreisen. Der Gabuner stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in Marcos Schulter.  
„Raus hier. Jetzt“, knurrte er dem Blonden zu, die Erregung klar heraus zu hören. Marco nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Club und nahmen sich ein Taxi zu Marcos Wohnung.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dort angekommen wurde der Blonde sofort von Pierre gegen die Tür gepresst, kaum war diese hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen. Der Gabuner verschwendete keine Zeit und presste sofort seine Lippen auf Marcos, bevor er den Mund öffnete und seine Zunge um Einlass bat. Der Blonde wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als Auba schon ihre Erektionen aneinander rieb. Marco stöhnte und Pierre nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund verschwinden. Er erkundete jede einzelne Ecke, seine Hüfte stieß immer wieder gegen Marcos. Beiden Männern fiel das Atmen schwer, sie ließen sich von ihrer Lust leiten, konnten keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss, sowohl Hut als auch Kappe landeten irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke von Marcos Flur, ebenso wie die Oberteile der beiden. Pierre presste Marco zurück an die Wand und küsste ihn mit einer unbeschreiblichen Leidenschaft, während er sich an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen machte.  
„Merde“, entfuhr es dem Gabuner, als er versuchte Marco seine Hose auszuziehen. Marco lachte leise und half nach, bis auch schließlich die Hose in das scheinbar schwarze Loch verschwand. Pierre hatte währenddessen noch nach der Flasche Gleitgel und dem Kondom in seinem Jackett gefischt.  
„Gut vorbereitet für die Höhlenforschung, was?“, grinste Marco, der nur noch in verdammt eng sitzenden Shorts vor Auba stand. Der nickte grinsend und leckte sich über die Lippen, als er Marco musterte. Der Blonde war gut durchtrainiert und ebenso gut bestückt. Pierre streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr über Marcos mehr als offensichtliche Erregung. Dieser stöhnte laut und warf den Kopf zurück. Pierre grinste und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
„Zieh dich endlich fertig aus“, sagte Marco ungeduldig und öffnete Pierres Gürtel. Der Gabuner stieg aus seiner Hose, nur um sich direkt wieder auf Marco zu stürzen. Seine Hände wanderten über die leicht gebräunte Haut, fuhren über Marcos Nippel, sein Sixpack und an dessen Gürtellinie entlang. Der Blonde stöhnte, drückte sich Pierre entgegen, wollte mehr von diesen Berührungen, die seine Haut in Flammen aufgehen ließen.  
„Bitte nimm mich“, flehte Marco schon fast, die Augen halb geschlossen. Seine rechte Hand massierte leicht seine eigene Erregung durch die Shorts und die andere strich über Aubas Oberkörper. „Bitte“  
„Hier?“, fragte Auba und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich brauche dich in mir. Bitte, Pierre“, sagte Marco und der andere nickte, ehe er sich seiner eigenen Shorts erledigte und dann noch Marcos herunter zog. Er stöhnte beim Anblick von Marcos Penis und nahm ihn in die Hand, wollte ihn spüren. Er fuhr mit der Hand ein paar Mal rauf und runter und schon hallte Marcos Stöhnen durch die Wohnung.  
„Pierre“, keuchte er und Pierre könnte schwören, dass er noch nie etwas heißeres gehört hatte. Er nickte leicht, um Marco zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er verteilte Gleitgel auf seinen Fingern und schon als er den Blonden vorbereitete, konnte dieser sein Keuchen und Stöhnen nicht unterdrücke, bewegte sich Pierres Fingern entgegen. Wenige Minuten später zog der Gabuner das Kondom über seinen harten Penis, verteilte Gleitgel darauf und sah Marco an.  
„Leg ein Bein um meine Hüfte und spring“, befahl er und der Blonde gehorchte. Pierre stabilisierte Marco, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte, bevor er seinen Penis in seinen blonden Partner gleiten ließ. Marco stöhnte, und auch Auba konnte seine Lust nicht verbergen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Marcos Schulter und atmete schwer, wollte sich bewegen, den Blonden gegen die Wand ficken, aber er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.  
„Pierre, bitte. Pierre tu was, oh Gott“, wimmerte Marco und versuchte sich auf eigene Faust zu bewegen, doch Aubas Hände unter seinem Hintern hielten ihn still. Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und blickte den jungen Mann an, mit dem er Sex hatte. Die blonden Haare waren zerzaust, seine Haut glitzerte, war mit Schweiß überzogen. Seine grünen Augen waren verschleiert, die Pupillen leicht geweitet. Er wollte es, brauchte es. Genauso wie Pierre.  
Der Gabuner bewegte sich und beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf, irgendwie erleichtert, dass es weiter ging. Pierre presste Marco stärker an die Wand, bewegte sich immer schneller, stieß immer härter zu. Marco würde später den ganzen Rücken grün und blau haben, doch das war es ihm wert. Pierre füllte ihn so gut aus, jede Stoß traf seinen Lustpunkt und er spürte, wie sich der bisher beste Orgasmus seines Lebens ankündigte. Auch Pierre schien gut dabei zu sein, der Gabuner fluchte auf Französisch und zwischendurch entfuhr ihm ein halber deutscher Satz.  
„Marco... eng... so gut...“  
„B-bitte“, wimmerte Marco, wusste gar nicht, was er genau wollte, die Erlösung vielleicht, oder dass die Nacht nie endete, dass der Sex niemals endete. „Oh Gott“  
„Marco, i-ich...“, keuchte Pierre zwischen Stoß, Stöhnen und Küssen mit viel Zunge und Lust.  
„Ich auch“, gab Marco zurück und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen Tür fallen, die Augen geschlossen.  
Auba stieß unregelmäßiger zu, nicht mehr ganz so klar, wie vorher und Marco merkte, dass er nah dran war, am Abgrund. Wenige Stöße später und der Gabuner stöhnte Marcos Namen, während er sich in das Kondom ergoss. Er stieß weiter zu, nahm eine Hand von Marcos Hintern und legte sie um Marcos Penis. Er fuhr rauf und runter, in fahrigen, schnellen Bewegungen, der Griff vielleicht etwas zu fest, doch Marco kam – und wie er kam.  
„Oh Gott Pierre“, stöhnte Marco laut und ergoss sich in Aubas Hand. Dieser stieß noch ein, zwei Mal zu, führte Marco durch seinen Orgasmus, bevor er aus dem Blonden rausglitt und ihn vorsichtig mit den Füßen auf dem Boden absetzte. Sie glitten beide an der Wand hinunter, bis sie auf dem Boden saßen, nackt und im Dunkeln, noch immer außer Atmen.  
„Wow“, brachte Marco schließlich raus und Auba gab ein zustimmendes „mhm“ von sich.  
  
Kurz darauf gingen sie ins Schlafzimmer, eigentlich hatten sie schlafen wollen, doch sie konnten die Finger nicht von einander lassen, schliefen immer wieder mit einander, bis schließlich schon die Sonne aufging. Marco lag in Aubas Armen, der sich Löffelchen-like an seinen Rücken kuschelte. Sie waren beide nackt, durchgeschwitzt und dreckig, doch sie waren ausgelaugt und wollten den Weg ins Bad vielleicht auch nicht mehr schaffen.  
"Du, Batman?“, nuschelte Marco und Auba küsste seinen Nacken, als Zeichen, dass er zuhörte.  
„Das war kein One-Night-Stand, oder? Wir sind mehr?“, fragte Marco unsicher. Er wollte den Gabuner nicht wieder hergeben, nicht nach dieser Nacht. Für ihn war das auf einmal so viel mehr, die Welt schien auch so viel mehr zu bieten, jetzt, wo er Auba kannte.  
„Natürlich sind wir mehr, Baby. Wir sind Batman und Robin, Partners in Crime. Wir sind so viel mehr“, murmelte Auba und küsste immer wieder Marcos Nacken, der mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht einschlief und einfach nur froh war, dass er auf die Kontaktanzeige geantwortet hatte.


End file.
